


Joker/Batarang

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes oneshots [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, batjokesweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of Batjokes week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker/Batarang

JokerxBatarang

“Oh, Batsy- after all these years you finally decided to put a knife by my throat- c’mon,  _do it_!” The Joker laughs, Batman tightening his hold. So many people has died that night. Too many. He presses the metal to the madman’s throat.

“Do it.” The Joker whispers and Batman is tempted, very tempted. This man- this monster has taken everything he cared about. He burned Gotham down to the ashes and made them play this twisted game. He wormed his way into his heart and his mind and it hurts.

“Why do you have to do this.  _Why?_ ” Bruce asks. Bruce, not Batman. Batman hates the Joker. All Batman could see is what a monster this man is. Bruce loves him and Bruce hates him at the same time. Bruce wants to know why he continues to cut a knife into Gotham.

“Ah, Bats, you still don’t get, do you?” The knife- the batarang(heh) digs into his throat, drawing blood. ‘Don’t kill him- the rule, remember the rule-’ Batman tells himself. ‘You can still save him’ Bruce chants in his mind. It was ridiculous to think- to hope that something frivilous like love can save the Joker- but still he hopes, even when Batman tells himself that there is no saving for someone like the Joker.

“I don’t get what?” Bruce asks, his hand shaking. Batman keeps a firm hold on the man. Bruce holds the knife. “You like me. You _love_  me, even.” Bruce is quiet. The knife is steady, and cold against flesh. “But what you want is a watered down version of me.” He sneers.  
“One that listens to you. One that follows orders. One that follows you around like a lost  _puppy dog_.”

“Joker.” Bruce tells himself that this is not true. But it is. It is too true. But is it not logical that he wouls want only the man who laughs with him, and smile like it’s going to light up the sky and not the side of him that blows up buildings and destroy lives and  _mocks_  everything Batman stands up for.

So why does the accusation hurt so much? “Do what- ugh- you want, bats.” He chokes, then laughs. “Do what you’ve always wanted. Come on now-” The blade presses into his throat. Non-fatal. A thin line of blood trickles out, staining the metal.

“Hurry up now,” The Joker drawls. “Wouldn’t wanna mess up my suit.” “Come with me, Joker. Stop this.” Bruce tells him. “Do it!” The Joker hisses, but Batman relents and releases his grasp.  
“I will not break my rule. Not tonight, _not ever_.” Bruce tells him and the Joker laughs while rubbing his neck and smearing the blood. “Heh, that so?” He leers at the Bat. “Kiss me.” And Bruce did. The blade pressed to the clowns cheek as they wrapped their arms around each other in a bid to forget who they are.

Bruce closes his eyes. By the time he opens them again the Joker was gone, a trail of blood on the ground and a card on his shoulder. ‘The game is back on.’

And early yet again


End file.
